


In Their World

by resonae



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP where Boxer joins in Street and Gamble in their nightly activities just for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Their World

**Author's Note:**

> For an Anon's prompt on Tumblr.

He hadn’t meant to. Really. Everyone knew they were fucking, of course, but he didn’t need to see them actually doing it. Or maybe he meant to. After all, he hadn’t stopped when he’d heard the Gamble’s moans or Street’s pants, and hadn’t stopped when he heard the noise of skin slapping on skin. 

He didn’t know why they were doing it in the locker rooms. Sure, it was late at night (or really early morning) but people still had their shifts. They were begging to be caught. Though most people would have probably turned on their heels the moment they heard the sounds of sex. 

But here he was, hidden in the shadows and corners of the dimly-lit locker room. He gulped loudly, not that either Gamble or Street would hear him over all the noise they were making. He had a full view of both of them where he was standing. Both of them were in the shower and Gamble was clutching desperately at the walls, his hands clawing at the blue tiles as Street rammed up into him from the back. From his angle he couldn’t see much of Gamble except the clutching hands and the legs that were spread to either side, forced onto the tips of his toes not only because Street was almost half a foot taller, but because of the way the position was. 

Gamble had his head turned, twisted back and Street was ravishing the fuck out of his lips on top of his ass, and Boxer gulped audibly again, painfully hard in his uniform. Street let Gamble’s lips go and they came away bruised and swollen, and Gamble let out a breathy moan as Street snapped his hips up. “Jimbo.” Gamble whispered. “I’m so close. So close…”

Street’s chuckle was aroused and panted, and his lips landed down on Gamble’s neck, sucking where the uniform would easily cover. “Shit, Bri.” Street hissed, his grip on Gamble’s hips tightening visibly. “So good. So fucking tight.” He bit down hard and Gamble let out a strangled cry. 

Boxer saw the muscles of Gamble’s ass and thighs tighten as his head tilted back onto Street’s shoulder and he screamed wantonly as he came. Street came almost simultaneously, groaning and bucking his hips inside Gamble. They stayed together for a while, trembling and gasping until Street chuckled lazily and pulled out. The condom was slid off, tied and thrown into the nearest trash bin, and Street’s arms supported Gamble as Gamble mumbled incoherently. “Come on, baby.” Street whispered. “Gotta get you dressed to get you home.”

“My legs hurt.” Gamble grumbled. “I don’t like getting fucked standing up, you’re too tall for me.” Neither of them noticed him as Street dressed Gamble’s sleepy form first, and then himself, and then practically carried him out of the door. 

Boxer found himself looking for Street and Gamble every day after that. Each day he hid in his corner and watched the two fuck. Sometimes they fucked on the bench, sometimes they fucked on the floor, and sometimes Street convinced Gamble it was worth fucking standing up. Sometimes they were sprawled on the narrow bench on top of each other, sucking each other off as if it was the best thing they’d tasted. Boxer couldn’t think of a surface in the locker room that they hadn’t fucked or sucked on.

One day, Boxer’s jaw fell open as Street yanked out a buzzing vibrator from Gamble’s ass. No wonder Gamble walked around with a limp like he had something stuck up his ass the entire day. He actually did have something up his ass the entire day.

“Liked that?” Street nibbled on Gamble’s ear as he slid it out. 

Gamble groaned. “Yes. Now fuck me already.” 

Street had laughed and they had fucked like it was nothing. Boxer stayed to watch every day, and on random days Gamble had a different toy inside. Sometimes they were vibrators, sometimes they were beads, sometimes they were just plugs, and random times they were various fruit or vegetables. 

Boxer stayed to watch every time, and every time he limped home with a stiff erection and the only person who benefitted from it all was his wife, who readily welcomed his erection without a second question. 

Almost a month had passed that Boxer had stayed watching Street and Gamble, and Boxer did something he had never done before. Keeping a steady eye on Gamble and Street fucking his ass open, he silently slid his zipper down and coaxed his hardness out. He made a tight fist around it, and thrust his hips into it as Street thrust inward, and snapped his hips back as Street thrust back out. He wondered how it would feel to fuck Gamble. 

Gamble had such a pretty face. He moved his eyes from Gamble’s spread legs up to his face. He imagined that it was him that was fucking Gamble into the wall, him that was forcing Gamble to make that face, and that it was Gamble’s ass he was fucking, not his own hand. He came with a quiet grunt, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Mm. Not bad.”

Boxer’s eyes snapped open. Gamble was squatting in front of him, his finger dipped in the streaks of white Boxer had sprayed on the walls. Street was next to him, grinning. “Took you long enough to start jacking off here.”

Wha… Boxer sighed. “You knew I was here.”

“Of course.” Gamble sniffed as if he was offended. He wiped his finger on Boxer’s pants. “Don’t blame you, by the way. My ass and I make one sexy show.” He snickered and stood to turn around, canting his hips sideways and looking back at Boxer with a wink. “We had fun teasing the fuck out of you. Thought the vibrators and the plugs and the beads would be enough to get you jacking off, but no. And then the food didn’t work either. What made you suddenly jack off today?”

Boxer just stared, and Street laughed. He sat Gamble down on the nearest bench and crossed his arms across his chest. “This is a one time thing, Boxer. Don’t expect it to happen again.” Before Boxer could ask what was a one-time thing, Street moved to Gamble again. “Straddle the bench, Bri. Ass up.” 

Gamble flipped over gracefully, each leg on either side of the bench, elbows braced along its length. He pushed his hips into the air and toward Boxer, and Boxer felt his cock twitch at the sight. Street sat in front of Gamble, his hands brushing down Gamble’s back to squeeze both ass cheek and spread them. Gamble let out a lewd whimper, and Boxer’s eyes were fixated on the twitching ring of muscle, gleaming obscenely with lubricant. 

He stepped tentatively forward and touched the flinching pucker. “You shaved him.” He whispered. He pushed through and the opening gave in easily. Gamble let out a soft moan, and Boxer’s eyes were focused on his finger, slipping inside Gamble’s willing body. It had been used already, Boxer knew, and it was the reason why the edges were slightly swollen and the insides were slick with lubricant, open but still sinfully tight. 

Street gave the globes of flesh he was holding a firm squeeze before letting go. “Yeah.” He snickered. “He doesn’t have much to begin with, though.” He pushed Gamble’s head down and Boxer saw a flash of pink lips and tongue before it swallowed up Street’s cock. “Go on. He doesn’t need preparation, I was just in there. Have a condom, though.” Street tossed a piece of foil at Boxer, who caught it numbly, tore it open and rolled it on himself without a second thought.

He still wasn’t thinking as he pushed inside. The thought of his wife and kids all left him as hot heat clamped onto him and Gamble let out a sensual moan around Street’s cock, which made things just even sexier. His grip on Gamble’s hips tightened as he pushed hilt-deep. “Fuck.” He hissed, not sure who he was talking to. “He’s tight.” 

He barely heard Street laugh. When he looked up, he saw Street, hand lazily woven in Gamble’s short blonde hair, looking back at him. Street nodded as he stroked Gamble’s neck with his free hand, and Boxer pulled his hips back and snapped back inside. Gamble’s elbows buckled below him and Street reached to hold him in place as Gamble let his cock tumble out of his mouth. “Come on, Brian.” Street cooed. “Put me back in your mouth.” 

Gamble did, immediately, but every time Boxer snapped his hips forward, his elbows buckled. Jim held him steady as he slowly fucked his mouth, watching Boxer. He pulled out as Boxer pulled out and snapped his hips forward the same moment Boxer did, so Gamble was whining around loss on both ends and then screaming from being rapidly filled top and bottom.

“His prostate.” Boxer demanded through his haze. “Where is it?”

Street grinned up at him, beads of sweat forming on his temples as he grabbed Gamble’s neck and back of head and fucked his lips. “Your job to find it. You’ll know when you hit it.”

Boxer growled and changed his angle so he was jabbing at different parts, but Gamble’s moans didn’t escalate. He hissed and tried to remember what Street did to make Gamble a mess of screaming goo on the shower floor, and angled his hips downward and thrust in viciously.

Gamble gave a high-pitched scream and both his knees and elbows gave way and he collapsed onto the bench. Boxer impatiently yanked his hips bank up the way Street yanked his head back up, and he was dully pleased at the way Gamble propped himself up with shaking limbs. His prostate was a little difficult to aim for, but Boxer hit it with every thrust inward and it wasn’t long until Gamble came with a desperate moan, his inner walls clamping down viciously. Boxer thrust into the welcoming heat as it milked an orgasm out of him, and his fingers dug into hips as he rotated his hips, coaxing every drop out of him before he pulled out with a satisfied sigh.

Street had apparently also come, because Gamble had stains of white on his lips and chin, and Street looked a little out of breath. “Here, take another one.” Street said, running a hand through his hair and tossing another piece of foil at him as Boxer yanked the used one off. “Put it on, but wait until I tell you what to do.”

Gamble already had a new on in his mouth, and Boxer’s eyes widened as he unrolled the condom onto Street with only hips lips. “This is straight out of porn.” Boxer groaned, feeling his flagging erection harden again.

Street rubbed Gamble’s cheek as Gamble let his cock out of his mouth with an obscene pop. “It is, isn’t it?” Gamble rolled his eyes but he sat up, stretching his arms and rubbing his lower hips. “Come on, Bri.” Street coaxed, tugging on strong thighs. 

Gamble reached down to part his own ass and he grinned backward at Boxer as he lowered himself onto Street’s erection, rotating his hips lightly along the way until Street was balls deep. Both Street and Gamble let out a throaty moan as Gamble’s body easily took in the length it was accustomed to. Gamble’s hips moved almost immediately, rotating and snapping up and down as he braced himself on Street’s shoulders, his head tossed back as he rode Street’s cock. Street’s hand snaked around and an index finger pulled Gamble’s already stretched hole more open, pushing the finger through. 

Gamble let out a shuddering moan but didn’t stop his moving up and down. His fingers on Street’s shoulders raised as he dug his nails into Street’s back, but Street didn’t seem to mind as sharp nails dug red crescents into him. The index finger was followed by the index finger on the other hand, and Street stretched and rubbed at the stretched skin. “All right.” Street hummed, voice hitching every time Gamble slammed his hips down. “Boxer, come on in.”

Boxer stared. He sat behind Brian’s moving body on the bench and stared down at the hole Street was stretching slowly. “Has he done this before?”

“Nope.” Gamble answered instead, voice breathy. “Doesn’t mean I can’t.”

“You heard the boss.” Street snickered, stooping over to nibble a mark onto Gamble’s shoulder. “Come in.”

Boxer lined himself carefully with the part Street was holding open as Gamble paused his movements. He slid slowly in, afraid of hurting Gamble, but Street was controlling his speed, tugging him forward when he hesitated but slowing him down when he was too eager.

Gamble’s body tensed up and he let out a soft whimper of pain, and Street pressed on Boxer’s hips, stilling him. Street kept Boxer still as he whispered into Gamble’s ear and rubbed circles onto Gamble’s lower back, and after a few tense moments Gamble nodded, body falling lax into Street’s firm hold. Boxer pushed in slowly until he was in as deep as he could go, and he stilled.

He’d never felt something like this before. He’d never even tried double penetration, up the ass, no less. Gamble seemed to be in some sort of pain but not overly so, and that was the last thing on his mind as he bore down mercilessly around the two of them, squeezing not only his inner muscles around Boxer, but also squeezing Boxer and Street’s cock together. It felt incredibly bizarre. And incredibly addicting.

He didn’t start thrusting until Street started to. Their pants started to fill up the entire locker room, and for the first time Boxer heard Street groan in pleasure. Street had always been relatively quiet during sex, and the worst he’d gotten was to shout when he was coming. Other than that, he was panting and gasping. Heavily, but not more than that. 

It was Gamble who was uncharacteristically quiet, save a few gasps and whimpers. Gamble was a screamer. He was loud and he had no qualms about screaming and moaning loudly during sex, but right now all he was doing was sitting bonelessly against Street, whimpering.

All the same, it was Gamble who finished first at the merciless onslaught onto his prostate, and his squeezing down even tighter sent Boxer over the edge next, and then Street. Street quickly pulled Gamble off of them, and when he did, Boxer noticed Gamble was unconscious. “Mm.” Street held Gamble against him, thumbing his lips. “He didn’t like it. Must have hurt more than he liked. He dealt it with for both of us, but he didn’t enjoy it. Maybe it was a little too much, a little too fast.” Street looked worried, and Boxer peeled off the used condom off of him as he watched. Street was gently examining Gamble, frowning against the bruises Boxer had left on his hips and against the redness of his used opening. 

They dressed quickly, but Street shook his head when Boxer tried to help him dress Gamble, and Boxer pulled away. Street pulled a pair of loose sweatpants onto Gamble, and threw his own jacket around his shoulders. He effortlessly pulled Gamble into his arms so Gamble’s head was resting on his left shoulder. His brows were a little creased, but when he looked back at Boxer, he smiled and saluted him as he left.

Boxer watched them leave. He didn’t have a part in it. He didn’t want a part in it. He felt happy with his wife and kids, but Brian Gamble and Jim Street were just sort of revered around the entire department. They were their own world, always grinning and joking and sharing secrets through looks. Boxer had merely been able to glimpse a bit at it.

The next day, when Boxer heard Street’s pants and Gamble’s moans, he turned on his heels and walked straight to his car in his uniform.


End file.
